The Prom
by Miriku-'-'-Yami no Hikari
Summary: It's prom night at Dominion High, and everyone has a date. Well...almost everyone. YamixAnzu. Oneshot.


**All right. Here's a nice little Anzu x Yami, since I haven't done one of those in a while. It's a bit cheesy, but then again, I'm better with Puzzleshipping than whatever this one's called. **

**Disclaimer Dude:** Miriku does not own Yuugiou or a prom.

**Heh. What I _do_ own is a punch bowl and a silvery blue dress. That I never wear.(shudders at the thought of wearing a real live dress) R&R! All flames will be used to start my campfire and toast marshmallows.**

**The Prom**

It was prom night. Everyone had a date; everyone was happy.

Well…almost everyone.

He sat in a far corner of the room, back pressed against the wall, cup of punch held loosely in his right hand. A hooded black cloak shielded his face and body from scrutiny. He watched other young couples his age slide across the dance floor, carefree in their mannerisms, and grimaced.

If only it were that simple for him.

He wanted to tell her, but just couldn't get up the courage. She meant everything to him—but whenever he tried to say anything, the words would catch in his throat. She had cheered him up numerous times, and he just wanted to tell her.

"_Anzu…I love you."_

But, of course, it wasn't that simple. _It never is,_ he thought wryly.

He pressed closer to the wall as Anzu entered. She was wearing a silvery blue dress that reached her ankles, and cerulean blue slippers. She strode in, skirt billowing out behind her. Even from that distance, he could see the silvery glitter on her bare arms and face.

She was so perfect.

And he wanted her.

But he knew he could never have her.

OooO

Anzu sat at a small table, looking around for familiar faces. She spotted Malik and Ishizu sweeping across the dance floor, while Jonouchi and Mai stood laughing by the snack bar. Yuugi, who had volunteered to help run the prom, was serving punch. He waved at her, then continued ladling punch into little plastic cups.

None of them were who she was looking for.

Sighing, she turned back to her own table. And that was when she saw the hooded figure watching her from the corner. A slight shudder passed through her.

She couldn't see his face.

Soon enough, she was distracted from the figure. A boy from her class asked her to dance, and she immediately stood up.

_If Yami isn't here, then I'll pass the time some other way._

OooO

He watched her dance—not with jealousy, or envy, but awe. She moved with speed and subtle grace.

Wild images flashed through his mind—images of him standing up right then and there, going up to her, and offering to dance.

He'd never do that, though.

He almost laughed. _Look at me. The almighty pharaoh, who has fought and won numerous Shadow Games, who has journeyed into the virtual world and made it out intact, who helped the gods destroy the Leviathan, is afraid to ask a girl to dance._

Sighing, Yami drained the rest of his punch and stood up to throw away the cup.

Of course, to get to the trash can, he'd have to go around the dance floor.

This would be a pain, in and of itself. People were constantly coming off and going on, and it was nearly impossible to get by without running into at least one person. Wrapping his cloak tighter around himself, he started out around the polished wood floor.

As luck would have it, he bumped into Anzu.

Or, more accurately, she tripped into him.

OooO

Anzu didn't know what happened. One second, she was twirling. The next, she was crashing.

Someone had tripped her, and she lurched sideways—right off the dance floor. She slammed into the boy she'd seen earlier, knocking his cloak slightly askew.

"Watch it," he growled. Pulling his hood straight, he walked away.

Anzu could have sworn she saw gravity-defying, goldenrod bangs.

But Yuugi was still serving punch.

There was only one other person it could be—and from what she knew, he wasn't coming.

_Yami._

Shivering slightly, Anzu returned to her seat. She watched as he crumbled his plastic cup and tossed it carelessly into the nearest trash can.

She'd been looking for him all night, to ask him to dance—and to tell him how she really felt. She'd been wondering if he would feel the same way.

After that little display, she figured that the answer was no.

Tears suddenly filling her eyes, she stood up and sprinted for the door.

OooO

Yami saw her run for the door, and out into the street. Making a split-second decision, he followed her.

She sat on the curb, sobbing. Yami approached her from behind, making as little noise as possible. Her shoulders trembled—no, scratch that; she was shaking like mad.

"Anzu?"

Anzu looked up. Then turned away.

"What?"

Yami winced at her tone. It was bitter and cold.

"I…er…"

Anzu sighed, rising to her feet. "Boys," she muttered, stalking off down the street.

Yami slapped himself on the forehead, turning away. "And there she goes. Smart move, genius."

Because his back was turned, he didn't notice Anzu freeze in her tracks.

Not until she screamed.

OooO

A huge boy jumped out of the alley next to her.

"C'mere, sweet lil' thing. I need some ennertainment, see?"

Anzu froze, stumbling back as he advanced. She tripped over the hem of her dress, and ended up flat on her back. The boy reached out to grab her, sensing his victory was at hand.

"YAAAMIII!"

Suddenly, he was reeling, doubled over in pain. Anzu pushed herself into a sitting position, and gasped. Yami stood right in front of her, arms crossed. His crimson eyes flashed angrily, making the other boy cower.

"I would feel better if you wouldn't harm my friends."

Sniveling, the boy ran off. Yami turned to Anzu—and the anger was gone like it had never been. He kneeled next to her, and his expression was purely concern.

"Are you all right, Anzu? Did he hurt you?"

Shaking her head, Anzu allowed Yami to help her up. She was still surprised that he had come so quickly, and he read it in her expression.

"Of course I would come as fast as I could. You _are_ my friend, aren't you?"

Suddenly, Anzu reached up and planted a light kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Yami."

And even the surrounding night wasn't dark enough to hide the fact that he blushed as crimson as his eyes. Anzu grinned slightly, also blushing.

Suddenly, she was in the middle of another kiss—a real one.

OooO

Oh, he was in trouble. Yami knew it the second he pulled away. Anzu was staring at him, shock etched across her face. He slowly began to back away, babbling apologies.

Anzu grabbed his arm, pulling him closer. "I won't be mad," she whispered, "if you do it again…"

And this time, Yami was the one with utter confusion and shock on his face.

Anzu giggled a little. "Please, Yami-chan?"

_Yami…chan…_

Yami grinned mischievously. "Whatever you say, Anzu-chan."

**O.O Lame ending, I know. But then again, it's 6:42 in the morning. Early is _not_ my favorite time to be awake. Anyway, please review! (points suggestively to little lavender button at bottom of screen)**


End file.
